Core C is a facility designed to provide state-of-the-art mouse husbandry and colony management and a genotyping service. Its aims are: 1) To maintain breeding colonies of transgenic and knockout mouse lines, including estrogen receptor, subtype alpha, knockouts, cP450 estrogen aromatase knockouts, and poly-ADP ribose polymerase (PARP) knockouts of both sexes; and 2) To screen via standard genotyping for selection of breeders, for colony expansion and for supply of animals to projects within the program. This core facility will be a shared resource of the program and will play a central role in our investigations of experimental stroke and cardiac arrest.